Heating systems, and more specifically fireplaces, wood stoves and the like have been designed to burn more efficiently and provide greater heat output. The systems have employed doors to provide more efficient combustion environments. The doors are equipped with handles that allow for the doors to be operated in order to add fuel, clean the firebox, or otherwise access the firebox. Generally, these handles are fixedly attached the firebox door. They are also made of materials that are resistant to thermal stress, but typically conduct thermal loads. As such, the handle can become very hot and there is an increased risk of a user being burned while operating the door. Moreover, in order for the handle to provide sufficient force to operate the door, the handles are often large and visually unappealing. As such, there is a need to provide a fireplace door handle system that can stay cool when not being used and can provide sufficient force to operate the door.